Forgiveness
by Caro-Kitty
Summary: Katara has been seperated from the gaang. Geuss who finds her! Between books two and three, but the Ba Sing Se thing never happened. *I do not own any characters in this fic. All characters belong to Mike and Bryan, Except the OC's*
1. Chapter 1  Sunset

Forgiveness:

**Chapter 1- Sunset**

Zuko was roaming the streets of a Fire Nation colony. He had a dark red cloak on, the hood hiding his face, helping him blend with the towns people. It had been months since he had seen any sign of the Avatar, and he and Uncle had decided to settle in this small town for awhile, tired of traveling.

He was beginning to wonder if he should just give up his never ending hunt, and just forget about ever regaining his honor and returning home. _What am I thinking! I refuse to let a child get in the way of my birthright, my throne, and my honor! _Zuko thought in frustration, but deep down he knew it wasn't Aang standing in his way, but Ozia. Hunting the Avatar was a distraction provided by his father, the father that didn't love him, the father that marred his face permanently for a single mistake.

Zuko no longer knew if he even wanted to return home. Sure, it would be nice to live amongst his people with out having to hide his face, to live in the comforts of the palace, but at what cost? He had gained so much knowledge on his travels, things he never would have learned within the walls of the palace.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Zuko made his way down an alley, not really paying attention to where he was going. The sun was beginning to set behind the rust colored rooftops of the small village. He was supposed to be getting something for him and his uncle to eat from the market, but like usual he got lost in his own despairing thoughts.

Zuko looked up and found that he had made his way to an alley that led to a small square. The square was occupied by ten to fifteen men, surrounding a young girl who was dancing for coins. Something about the girl seemed familiar, the shape of her body, her dark skin and chocolate hair. _No, it cant be her. She doesn't travel alone, let alone dance for coins. _Zuko thought.

But as the girl turned around he was taken aback by the face he saw. Her sapphire eyes confirmed it was her, the Water Tribe girl. "Katara?" he whispered into the empty alley. _Why is she degrading herself this way? Dancing for these filthy men's copper pieces? _He thought with disgust.

Yes, Katara was his enemy, an obstacle in the way of his prize, but Zuko wasn't stupid, he knew something beautiful when he saw it. Zuko edged closer to the small crowd and the Water Tribe girl. _What is she doing out here by herself anyway? _

Surely her brother, or even the Avatar would not allow her to behave like this. The men where speaking nasty words to the dancing girl. She looked absolutely miserable. The healthy color her beautiful skin once held was gone and she had lost a noticeable amount of weight.

Zuko felt sorry for her. He had at least managed to stay fit, even if he had to resort to stealing his meals. He listened to the men taunt her. "Nothing better than a poor girl dancing for coins!" One of the men said, alcohol slurring his words. "Yeah, 'cause she'll do anything for a few copper pieces." Another said. He reached out and grabbed Katara's wrists and pulled her to him. She squirmed, trying to get away from the filthy man.

Zuko's sight became tented red with rage. Zuko never liked it when a man laid his unwanted hands on a woman, it reminded him to much of his father and mother. _Why doesn't she just water whip him into the next street? _He screamed in his mind, anger darkening every thought. He knew the power Katara had all to well. But as he thought about it he almost smacked his palm into his forehead. _Arg! Because it would blow her cover! _Of course she couldn't water bend, it would only get her arrested.

"Watch gentlemen," The man said, tugging at Katara's dress, his voice full of lust. "As I teach this street child the proper way to earn coins." The men laughed as Katara began kicking violently trying to escape. She begged for them to let her go in vain. Her screaming made Zuko's insides twist. _This is sick! _He thought, anger fueling every muscle in his body.

He drew his broadswords, and made his way to Katara. He reached the small group, completely consumed by his rage. "Let her go!" He bellowed at the large man who held Katara captive. He looked at Zuko and laughed, then tossed Katara to the filthy ground. She sat there panting staring up at Zuko with terrified eyes. "And who are you to think you can march up here and interrupt our fun?" Zuko threw back his hood and he heard Katara faintly gasp.

_Well, it looks like Uncle and I may be packing tonight. If I make it out of here alive that is. '_"Prince Zuko!" Zuko said with all the power he could muster. The man laughed, a disgusting, dark laugh. "You are no more a Prince, then I am boy. That scar proves it." Zuko ground his teeth together and growled. The mention of his scar only fueled his rage.

"Just leave the girl alone and we can all walk away with our lives." The man spat at Zuko's feet. "You know what? How about we take the girl, do what we want with her, and leave you here, barely clinging to life." The man's smile was mocking. The red haze in Zuko's eyes finally took over and he tightened his grip on his swords. "Sorry, but that's not an option."

Zuko swung at the man but he easily dodged. The other men, the cowards that they were, scattered like roaches as soon as the fight sprung out. Katara was gathering all the coins she had earned and stuffed them into the coin bag tied to her waist. She was going to run and leave the wretched place behind but she saw the mighty Prince slipping under the brutish man's strength.

Zuko knew this man was to much for him. He would fire bend, but he didn't want to take the chance of accidentally burning Katara. The man had knocked Zuko's swords from his hands and was about to give the final blow. Zuko took what he thought would be his last glimpse of the Water Tribe girl. She had a medium sized rock in her hands and it was aimed right for the man's head. She threw it and it connected with his head with an audible crack_. Impressive _Zuko thought. As beautiful as Katara was, she was as equally deadly.

She ran to Zuko and helped him to his feet. He quickly grabbed his swords and sheathed them. He gestured to the ally. "Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe." She backed away, fear and hesitation were very present in her eyes, but Zuko didn't have time for her to be wary, although he understood her apprehension, they needed to get out of here, fast. "Katara, If I wanted you hurt, I wouldn't have saved you. Now please, we need to get some where safe before he wakes up! I don't want to stick around to see if that the concussion you most likely gave him wiped his memory."

Katara glanced around, weighing her options, and her eyes fell on the now stirring man. This was all she needed to make her decision. She followed after Zuko through alleys and they ended up in a busy square. They passed by a market, the aroma from the meals wafted in the air, filling their senses. Katara clutched her stomach.

Zuko ran his eyes over Katara, finally able to actually look at her. Now that she stood still, he noticed her ribs and hip bones pushing at her soft skin. Her eyes were full of longing for the already made meals that sat on the counters of the street vender's booth. She licked her lips and Zuko could have sworn he heard her stomach growl.

"Would you like something to eat? I'm supposed to buy Uncle and I something to eat, I have enough if you would like a meal." _Not that I'm taking no for an answer. _He thought slyly, knowing Katara's prideful streak. She only nodded but her eyes shone with gratitude. Zuko smiled, thankful he didn't have to fight the stubborn water bender on this.

He ordered three of the biggest meals he could afford and paid the kind woman behind the counter. "I put a little extra in one for the girl. She looks like she's in need of a good meal." The woman whispered to Zuko. "Thank you Vidia, you are always kind to me. I only wish I could do more." Vidia smiled. "Well, I do need some help around here. Once you get that girl good and rested, tell her I'm hiring." Zuko chuckled. "I will."

**...**

**...**

**...**

They left, Zuko quietly guided Katara through the crowded streets to the inn where he and his uncle where currently staying. Katara was silent the entire time. She watched Zuko as he wound his way through the streets. She could smell the food he was carrying, and the aroma almost made her cry. She hadn't eaten in two days, she couldn't afford the food.

Naturally she was suspicious of Zuko's kindness, but his words and actions showed no sign of this being a trap. He had saved her from those men, and bought her a good meal. Not once had he tried to capture her. She smiled as they made their way to where Zuko and Uncle Iroh were staying.


	2. Chapter 2  Comfort from the Enemy

Forgiveness:

**Chapter 2- Comfort from the enemy**

Zuko and Katara reached the Inn where he and his Uncle currently resided. Katara stood in front of the structure, fear and apprehension swam in her eyes. The aroma of the food hit Katara's nose once again and her stomached ached with longing. Hunger out weighed fear as she followed Zuko into the building.

Zuko greeted the Inn keeper with a nod. They walked up a set of stairs and down a hall in an awkward silence. Zuko reached the door to his apartment and knocked on it swiftly. "Hello." Iroh called. "It's Zuko." The young fire bender replied in a hushed voice. Iroh opened the door and shock was written all over his face as he looked at the water bender. He composed himself enough to send Zuko a puzzled look.

"Come in, come in." The older man said as they shuffled through the door way. The apartment was chilly, despite being the home of two fire benders, and Katara shivered, her tired body refused to provide her the heat she desperately needed. Katara felt a large warm hand on her shoulder and she flinched at the sudden contact. "My dear, are you cold?" Iroh kindly asked her. Katara looked into the kind old man's eyes and nodded.

"Here." Zuko had shrugged out of his cloak and held it out to Katara. She gently removed it from his hands and tentatively placed it around her. She pushed her arms through the to big sleeves, and found herself lost in the heavy red fabric. To her surprise it smelled very enticing, like the woods after a midnight rain, and the warmth that came from it was welcome. "Thank you." She whispered hoarsely, unable to meet his eyes. Zuko nodded.

"Katara is it?" Iroh asked, sensing the awkwardness between the two teenagers. "Yes sir." She answered. "Well Katara, come sit. Have some tea, that should warm you right up. Zuko set the table." Zuko did as his Uncle asked, distracted by the look of his cloak on Katara's slim frame. _She looks good in red._He mused. He mentally shook himself. Now was not the time to be thinking of her like that, not that there was ever a good time. They were enemies, right?

**...**

**...**

**...**

They all sat at the small wooden table and Zuko placed their food in front of them. Katara looked down at the delicious looking food, her stomach working at a constant growl. She dug into the meal, and barely suppressed the moan that tried to escape her lips when the taste hit her tongue. She tried to remain composed while she ate, but her starved stomach disagreed. She devoured the meal greedily, trying not to think of what the two fire benders thought of her.

Zuko watched the once beautiful girl as she feasted. _How long has it been since she's eaten?_ He thought sorrowfully. He knew she was embarrassed by her actions, so he and his Uncle acted like they didn't notice. He wondered what had happened to the mighty bender. _Why is she traveling alone? How come that brat wasn't protecting her like he should be? What kind of an Avatar is he any way?_ Zuko knew Aang was probably worried sick about the girl, he knew the younger boy was attracted to her, just by observing them in battle. _If he knew she was here with me…_ He thought slyly, some kind of male pride poisoning the thought.

When Katara finished she had at least had remembered to wipe her mouth with a napkin. She looked away from the men, ashamed of her behavior. Iroh gave her a quick look over. He took notice of her dirty face and wild hair. "Miss Katara," Iroh said gently and Katara peeked over her tea cup. "You look like you would appreciate a good bath. You are more than welcome to use the washroom. It's just down the hall." Katara smiled. "And of course you are welcome to stay here, it's the least we could do." "Oh no, I couldn't impose." Katara said shaking her head. "I insist. It would old man happy if he could help an old acquaintance." His jolly smile was hard to say no to, and she didn't want to seem rude by refusing his invitation. _One night couldn't hurt…_

"I guess I could stay the night." she said, feeling a little warm. Uncle clasped his hands and Katara jumped at the sudden movement. "Excellent! Zuko make sure your room is presentable so Miss Katara can have a good nights sleep." "Yes, Uncle." He replied distantly, a little dumbfounded that Katara had actually agreed to stay.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Katara excused herself from the table. She hung Zuko's cloak on the coat rack in the hall, immediately missing the warmth it provided, and made her way to the washroom. It was a little room next to what she assumed, was Iroh's room. It had a tub and a basin with a mirror over it. She bent water into the tub, happy that she had a chance to control her element. She removed her dirty dress and bindings and set them on the table out side the washroom in the hall.

She got into the tub full of hot water and melted into the heat. Her muscles relaxed and she sighed in content. She was thankful for Iroh and Zuko's unexpected kindness. Well, Iroh's kindness wasn't unexpected, he was always a kind person, but Zuko? When had he ever done kind things for her? _He hasn't had any run ins with the Di Lee has he?_ She thought jokingly.

She leaned her head back so she could soak her long dirty hair. The water was so warm and inviting, she almost fell asleep. She finished bathing and wrapped a towel around herself. She cracked the door and reached out to grab her clothes. Instead she found fresh linens for her wrappings and an unfamiliar tunic.

She arranged her wrappings hastily. The midnight storm smell hit her nostrils when she pulled the large tunic over her head. It hung at her knees and fit her loosely. Now that she was in private, she deeply inhaled the scent, not wanting to pull away from the delicious aroma. _Zuko smells good._ she thought with slight surprise.

She turned to the mirror and almost didn't recognize her reflection. The moon cast strange shadows on her hallow cheeks, her blue eyes were dull. She ran a brush through her wet hair, avoiding her own eyes in the mirror, not willing to look at herself. When she finished she bent the water from her hair and let it snake down the drain in the basin. She looked up at the mirror and touched her reflection, violent sobs began to rack through her body. She was never a vain person, but she was ashamed of the way she looked now. She was ashamed of the way she turned out, a starving child, dancing for coins. "If mother could see me now." she chocked through her tears.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"What are we going to do?" Zuko asked his Uncle after the washroom door had shut. "We will shelter her of course." Iroh replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Although, money will be even tighter now." Zuko smiled. "Actually Uncle, I have that taken care of." Uncle looked at him, puzzled. "You see, Vidia needs an extra hand around her stand, and she was hoping to get Katara to work there." Iroh smiled.

"That's a great idea nephew!" He chimed happily. Then his face saddened. "That poor girl. I wonder what happened to her." That was a common thought in Zuko's mind tonight as well. "I don't know Uncle, but she will tell us when she is ready." Iroh smiled. "Yes, your right Prince Zuko."

Zuko went to his room and grabbed the first clean shirt he saw in his closet. He grabbed some clean wrappings and folded both neatly. He then replaced Katara's dirty clothes with his clean ones. He put her clothes in the laundry bin and went back to the kitchen. "What did you do?" his Uncle asked curiously. "Put some fresh clothes out for Katara." he replied simply. "That's very thoughtful nephew." Zuko shrugged. "Yeah, well."

Iroh made a fresh pot of tea. They where seated at the table sipping the hot liquid, when muffled sobs reached their ears. Iroh began to get up, but Zuko stopped him. "No Uncle, I'll go see." Iroh frowned but nodded and settled back into his chair. Zuko made his way down the hall to the washroom, where the sobbing sounds became louder. He lightly tapped on the door. "Katara?" He spoke softly.

She coughed behind the door, trying to regain her composure. "Katara are you alright?" his muffled voice sounded through the door. She wiped her puffy eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool mirror. "I'm fine." She barely managed to choke out. She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes again, but the stubborn tears refused to leave. She opened the door and found herself face to face with the banished Prince.

Zuko watched as a few tears trickled down her face. He had never been comfortable around criers. He gently wiped away a tear that clung to her cheek. She began crying harder and Zuko just couldn't take it. He pulled the delicate water bender into his protective arms. He wasn't surprised or even hurt when she stood there stiffly in his arms, unmoving and ridged. He just stood there and let her cry.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Katara let Zuko hug her, but she didn't return it. She was to numb at the moment to respond. She let his forest scent surround her. Ironically, she felt protected in her enemies arms. She allowed herself to bury her face in his chest. His shirt absorbed the flood of tears she couldn't control. He stroked her back silently, she distantly noticed his warmth and how soothing it was. After a while, Katara pulled away. She looked away from Zuko, embarrassed by her emotional display.

Zuko cleared his throat. "You look tired." He touched her shoulder and noticed her slight flinch. "Let me show you to your room." They shuffled down the small hall and entered Zuko's room. It was an average sized bedroom. The bed was on the right wall and a window was on the wall across from the door. "You can have the bed, it's relatively comfortable."

"But where will you sleep?" Katara said suddenly, not wanting to put anyone out, not even Zuko. "I have a sleeping bag, I'll just camp out in Uncle's room." Katara thought about that for a moment. From what she knew of older men, Iroh was most likely a snorer. "No. Stay here, it's your room. I wont be able to sleep without someone else's presence any way." She had been that way after her mom was killed, it was a secret phobia she harbored. Zuko suppressed his smile. "You still get the bed." Katara smiled. She looked up into his liquid amber eyes. "Thank you. For everything."

Zuko smiled down at her. "Your welcome. Now get some sleep. I'm going to go see if Uncle needs anything else before I go to bed." Katara nodded and climbed into his bed while he got his sleeping bag out and threw it over a chair by the door. He brought a dim flame to life on the candle that stood on the night stand, and headed out the door. "Good night." He whispered, almost inaudibly. He left, gently closing the door behind him. He went to the kitchen to help Uncle with the dishes.

**...**

**...**

**...**

When Zuko had been gone for a few minutes, Katara sat up in the bed. She looked over at the abandoned sleeping bag Zuko had carelessly thrown over the chair. She got out of bed, walked over to the chair and picked up the sleeping bag. She rolled it out on the floor next to the bed. She placed a pillow and a blanket from the bed over it to make it more comfortable for Zuko.

When she was satisfied with her work, she crawled back into the bed. She felt bad that Zuko had to sleep on the floor on account of her, but his bed was just so comfortable. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept in a real bed. She felt her body slowly relax as she sunk into the mattress, the joints in her spine pooped. She drifted into the state between awareness and dreams.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Zuko and Iroh stood at the basin in the kitchen, washing the few dinner dishes, each man lost in his own thoughts. "Uncle, is it possible for a person to right the wrongs they may have made?" Iroh looked at his young nephew. "It is possible to ask for forgiveness, but not every wrong can be righted. It will take time and patience."

Zuko finished drying the last dish and yawned. "Well Uncle I'm going to bed." Iroh yawned in reaction to Zuko's yawn. "I'm headed that way soon myself. Good night nephew." He called to Zuko who was already making his way to his room. "Good night Uncle." Zuko called over his shoulder.

Zuko entered his room as quietly as he could manage. He looked at the peaceful girl lying in his bed. He smiled when his eyes found the pallet Katara had arranged. _Always thinking of others._ he thought. He admired and envied her compassion. The way she cared for people, even the people who didn't deserve her kind touch, was an amazing gift. For some reason he desperately wanted this girl to trust him.

Zuko yawned and stretched his back. He removed his tear stained shirt and tossed it to the side. Katara's ocean scent still faintly clung to it. He slipped under the cover Katara had placed over his mat. He bent the light from the candle, leaving the room dark with the exception of the half moon's light. He rolled so that he faced the bed and drifted into a light sleep.

Katara heard Zuko when he came in. She was careful not to give away that she was awake and watched him. She smirked unconsciously as she watched him remove his soiled shirt. Her eyes lingered on his well defined figure. Years of intense training and devotion had sculpted hard lines across his torso and chest. The light from the candle danced across his bare flesh and his shaggy hair cast a shadow over his blazing golden eyes.

She quickly closed her eyes when he made his way to the sleeping bag. She could smell the smoke from the extinguished candle and the light trying to invade her eyelids, dimmed to black. Knowing she was cloaked in darkness, she opened her eyes to gaze at the fire bender. He was turned toward her, the blanket was pulled up to his chiseled torso. The moon was shining its light gracefully on the resting man.

Katara couldn't help comparing Zuko and Aang. Aang still had a child's body, lightly toned and soft. But Zuko had already developed a man's body. He was hard toned and lean. She thought back to earlier in the night when Zuko held her. He was a full head taller than her and she liked that. She remembered the feeling of her face on his broad chest, and the way his hands gently passed over her back.

Then she thought about the hugs she had received from Aang. They were simple, childish hugs. The young Avatar was so innocent and kind, she liked that but she always had a thing for the boys who lived on the fringe of danger. That's why she had been attracted to Jet. He was dangerous, but when he started killing innocent people she cut that relationship off quick. She was beginning to feel that same pull for the banished prince.

She willed herself to recall the days events. The way Zuko stormed in and challenged the man that held her captive. Had he known it was her? Or was he just doing some crazy, random act of kindness? The way he threw off his hood and exposed his identity, risking everything he and his Uncle had obtained. The sun shinning off his broadswords. The fury in his eyes and the fire that shone brightly behind his amber iris'.

Aang had never looked like that. Sure, she had seen him in the Avatar state plenty of times, but that was just raw power and blind fury. It was actually scary and painful for her to see him like that. She smiled when a light snore escaped Zuko's lips. She closed her eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares from the Past

Forgiveness:

**Chapter 3- Nightmares from the past**

_Katara was walking through dark woods, it seemed like the trees grabbed for her. She began to run. She ran faster and faster, trying to get away from the scary woods. She broke through the trees, and stumbled upon a pond. The full moon was reflected in the still water. Katara looked into the pond and gasped at what she saw. Instead of her normal reflection, there was a ghost like image of herself starring back at her. The ghost image had wild red eyes, and its hair swirled around its hallow face. _

_The reflection laughed wickedly at Katara. It rose from the water and floated onto the shore. "Katara." It whispered with a raspy female voice. Katara backed away from the pond, shaking her head, the ghost followed. Katara retreated back to the woods. She ran until her lungs burned. A tree root reached up and grabbed her ankles, forcing her to the ground. Suddenly the ghost was hovering above her. It smiled wickedly. "Katara." The image that looked so much like herself said venomously. "No!" Katara screamed and her dream shattered as she woke._

**...**

**...**

**...**

Zuko heard something in his light sleep. He opened his eyes to find Katara shaking and whimpering in her sleep. Her face was contorted into a mask of fear. He immediately got up and tried to wake her. He stroked her face and whispered to her. "Come on Katara, wake up." She continued to whimper, and tears began to leak from her still closed eyes. Zuko took her shoulders and began to shake her. "Katara wake up!" He almost yelled, desperate to wake the sleeping girl from her nightmare. Katara's wet blue eyes shot opened and a shrill scream escaped her lips.

She backed into the wall and held herself in a defensive position there. Zuko tried to come closer to her, but she cringed further into the wall. "Katara." He whispered as he reached for her. "Katara, calm down. Your awake now." She slowly slid down to the mattress and sat on her knees. She stared at Zuko with unseeing eyes. Zuko sat in front of her on the bed. He reached for her but she flinched away. He decided to sit there in silence, hoping his presence would calm her.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Katara woke and the first thing she saw was the concerned eyes of the banished Prince. She scrambled away from him, the terror from her dream still fresh in her mind. She felt trapped, her back against the wall, and the Prince standing in front of her. She distantly heard Zuko speak to her, but she couldn't understand the words. She slid down the wall, her legs to weak to support her, emotionally and physically, drained body. She felt, more than saw, Zuko try to reach out to her and she flinched away.

Her brain couldn't register her surroundings. She looked at Zuko, not really seeing him, not hearing the words his lips were forming. She sat there and shook, trying to get a grip on herself and the situation. The image of her reflection was still fresh in her mind, and the fear gripped her like a vise.

After what seemed like hours, which in reality was only about thirty minutes, Katara started to show signs of calming. She looked up at Zuko, blue eyes framed by wet lashes, and he could tell that she finally registered that he was there. He reached for her and this time she didn't turn away. He covered her hand with his. "Katara?" A clear tear trickled down her tan check.

"Katara." Zuko said, hating the pain the Water Tribe girl was enduring. He stayed rooted in his seat, afraid if he advanced any more he would scare Katara. He was completely taken aback when Katara leaned forward and gently placed her forehead against his chest.

He could feel her ragged, warm, breath brush against him. His mind was blank for a while, lost in how to respond. He felt hot tears run down his bare chest. They almost tickled as the trickled down to soak into his pants. Muffled, broken sobs lifted from her lips to meet his keen ears. He moved slowly, not wanting to startle her.

He placed a hand on her shaking back. He felt her wet eyelashes as they blinked, trying to clear the flood of tears that trailed from her eyes. Her quivering lips made his skin tingle as they brushed against his naked chest. He held her silently stroking her back.

After a while he realized he was leaning against the wall and Katara was cradled in his lap, her face resting in the crook of his neck. He didn't even remember moving. "Thank you." She whispered against his neck. Her warm breath brought chill bumps to his skin. "For what?" He murmured against her hair, the smell of the ocean and flowers filling his senses. "For not leaving me." "Your welcome." He stared down at the girl he held in his arms.

**...**

**...**

**...**

How many times had he pictured himself holding her? How many nights after chasing the Avatar, did her face appear in his dreams? But his fantasies had been happy, this moment was tainted with sadness. "Katara?" Blue eyes glanced up. "Yes?" "Can I ask you something?" He whispered. Katara nodded, her eyes wary. Zuko hesitated, not sure how she would react. "What happened to you?" A shudder ran through the girl that lay in his lap. He immediately regretted asking her. "Never mind. Forget I asked. You don't have to tell me."

Katara sobbed into Zuko's chest. _How many times am I going to embarrass myself like this! _Part of her mind screamed. The other part soaked in the warmth of Zuko's touch. She hated crying in front of him. He was supposed to be her enemy, and she felt vulnerable showing this much weakness. When she eventually stopped crying, she was very aware that she was cradled in the banished Prince's lap like a child. She was glad he stayed with her, refusing to leave no matter how odd or closed off she acted.

Aang and Sokka always left when she asked, not knowing the times when she really did need the company. But here sat the banished Prince, the man that constantly followed her group around the world, comforting her for the second time in one night. She didn't know how to feel. Part of her wanted to believe it was all a ploy to get her to trust him, but she also wanted to believe his actions were sincere.

Her thoughts crumbled when he asked what had happened to her. The pain hit immediately. She struggled every day to forget the events that led to her current situation. She shuddered and Zuko must have felt it because her automatically retracted his request. Katara knew she would have to tell him eventually though. _Might as well get this over with._ She thought sadly.

"No," She sighed heavily. "You should know. At least so you will know that there are far worse people in the world than you." She moved to where her head was cushioned by the Prince's lap. She looked into his golden eyes. She was beginning to love the color, and the way the moon light made them glow. He began to stroke her hair unconsciously in a soothing pattern. She closed her eyes and let the peace of the moment help make telling her story easier.

"One day I was at the market in some Fire Nation village, getting food for the Gaang. It had begun to get dark as I bought a fruit I had intended to eat in my way back to our campsite. I made my way to the wooded trail that led to our hide out when someone grabbed me from behind.

"I knew, who ever it was, was a man when I felt his rough calloused hands, one wrapped around my throat the other pressing a knife against my side. "_What is a young girl like you doing all alone in the dark woods."_ His raspy voice whispered in my ear with fake concern. I remember the way the touch of his hand made my flesh crawl, and the wave of nausea his voice brought. I was to afraid to move, let alone speak. The baskets I had been carrying crashed to the ground, terror stealing the use of my limbs. He proceeded to drag me back to his camp.

"I was there about a month I think, cooking and cleaning for him. His name was Takeshi. He would come back to camp every other night, drunk out of his mind, and if my chores weren't done correctly or quick enough, I would promptly receive a beating. The beatings were the only physical contact I had received from him. He kept me on a chain attached to a tree, I have a scar on my ankle from where the metal would cut into my skin.

"One night, Takeshi came back to camp, drunker than I had ever seen him. It was a full moon that night and I was at my strongest, despite my abused and neglected body. He stumbled over to were I was preparing some soup. _"Get up girl, I have a new chore for you."_ His words slurred, but his glossy eyes held a distinct gleam of lust, and there way no way I was getting up. "No." I said quietly glaring down at the soup. _"What!" _He roared through his drunken stupor. I looked up defiantly into his cold, glazed eyes. "I said no." I said emotionlessly.

"He reared his hand back to slap me, but before his hand could connect with my face, I bent the blood in his arm. Shock surfaced in his glossy eyes. I have never felt more angry in my life. I let it strengthen me, along with the moon. I bent him face first into the boiling soup. I held him there till he stopped flailing and his pulse ceased. I could feel the tears pouring from my eyes, I had never taken a life before that, but I had no other choice.

"I bent water from the grass around me, turned it into an ice dagger, and broke the clasp that trapped my ankle. I ran blindly into the woods, stumbling over the vines and branches that grabbed for me. I came across a pond, and drank the cool water greedily. I cried myself to sleep that night. I stayed there for about a week, then I began to travel again. After a few days I stumbled across this little village. So here I am, not a clue as to how my family is or where they are, stuck in this wretched town, haunted by nightmares."

**...**

**...**

**...**

Zuko looked at Katara with wide eyes. _So that's why she flinches when ever someone raises their hand._ "How did you bend the blood in his body?" Zuko asked amazed, and a little fearful. He had never heard of such an awesome power. It scared him. Katara sighed and Zuko wondered if his questioning was too personal. Its not like they were close friends or anything.

"It's a dark form of water bending. It allows me to reach into the body of any being and move the water within their blood. I learned it from a crazy water bender named Hama. She had discovered the art while she was held in a Fire Nation prison island. I hate using it, reaching into someone's life force, taking control of their actions, its wrong."

Zuko pitied the water bender who sat before him. Her soft soul wasn't made to endure the pain life has thrown at her. The loss of her mother, the constant hunting by himself, and to top it all of, this. _Why do horrible things happen to good people? _He thought sadly. He unconsciously began to stroke her hair. It surprised him how naturally the gesture came. He had never been good at this kind of thing, but with Katara he just knew what to do.

He stared into her deep blue eyes. Sadness swam in them, soaking the beautiful blue with sorrow. Without thinking, Zuko leaned down and brushed his lips against Katara's forehead. When he lifted his face from hers, he saw the deep shade of crimson that painted her features. He turned his face away, letting his shaggy raven hair fall before the burning red on his own face.

He peeked down at her, uncertainty flooding his golden eyes. Shock was spread across Katara's beautiful face, a small smile worked it's way to her lips. She reached up and touched his scar and he stiffened under her cold touch. He wrestled with the want to pull away. She was the first person he had ever allowed to touch the hideous flesh on his face, but for what reason he could not fathom.

He almost liked the cold feeling her ice fingers brought to his mauled skin. She left her hand their for a few moments, starring into the Prince's golden eyes. Her gaze held him in place, he couldn't force his eyes to tear away. He noticed a small brightness in the water bender's dull, almost lifeless eyes. This made his mouth tug at the corners, a faint smile forced its way to his thin lips.

"Thank you Zuko." She whispered. Zuko would never stop appreciating her gratitude. He rested a hand on her cheek as well and whispered, "You are welcome Katara." She lightly rested her face in his palm. She was suddenly very tired, her whole body felt drained of any trace of energy. She let her hand fall from Zuko's face and rested it on her stomach.

"You must be tired." Zuko said, stroking her long, chocolate hair. All she could do was nod her response. She grunted as Zuko tried to move out from beneath her. She need his presence, his soothing warmth. She grabbed his wrist. "No! Don't leave me!" Zuko sighed, for he had already made his way from the bed. _Is there no pleasing this girl? _He wondered.

"What do you want me to do Katara?" His own exhaustion creeping into his voice. Katara pondered over the question. She had expected him to ignore her pleading, she hadn't had her wishes acknowledged in such a long time. She knew the answer though, there was no way she could sleep alone. The ghost image still haunted her. Her eyes held his, pleading for him not to leave her.

"Stay with me." She whispered, desperation hinting at her voice. She almost smiled at the defeated glint in his eyes, she knew she had won. He sighed. "Scoot over." Katara smiled and did as she was asked. She was surprised she had won so easily. He got into the bed next to her, but turned so his bare back faced her. This didn't bother her, she was actually glad he did so. She didn't want him starring at her until she fell asleep.

She snuggled close to him, but not so much that she invaded to much of his personal space. She rested her forehead against his back and inhaled the faint aroma of midnight summer storms that rolled off of his form. He was so warm, and the heat relaxed her. Slowly, she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter 4 Hospitality

Forgiveness:

**Chapter 4- Hospitality**

Zuko woke to an empty bed. A huge yawn escaped his lips, popping the joints in his jaw. He reached out with his fingers, and they were meet by cold sheets. He looked to the window. The sun was higher in the sky than when he normally woke. He tried to shake the haze of sleep from his brain. Slowly images from the previous day entered the fog that gripped his mind.

He panicked, realizing his bed shouldn't be empty. "Katara." He said, jumping from the bed. He grabbed a shirt and threw it over his body, covering the chiseled planes of his chest. _Stupid! _His mind screamed. _Anything could have happened to her while I was carelessly dozing!_

He stormed from his room. He rounded the corner that led from the hallway to the living room and kitchen. He abruptly froze in his tracks. There was the water bender, slaving over the stove, cooking something that smelled like platypus bear eggs. Zuko leaned against the doorframe and watched her.

She was humming a song to herself. Her long brown hair was pulled away from her hallow face. The tunic he had lent her hung to her knees, covered in the front by the apron she wore. He silently made his way to the kitchen. "You didn't have to do this." He said, causing her to jump. The wooden cooking utensil she was using clattered to the floor. She clutched at her mother's necklace, something she had managed to hold on to.

"Damn it Zuko!" She cried in anger, but Zuko caught the hints of fear as well. He walked behind her and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. She stiffened a little, but otherwise did not reject his touch. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He purred. He could feel her racing pulse under his pale fingers.

She moved away and picked up the utensil she had dropped, and began flipping the platypus bear eggs. She then moved to the pancakes. "I made fried platypus bear eggs and pancakes. I hope you like it." She said tentatively, feeling awkward around the Prince. "I'm sure it will taste fine. But you didn't have to make breakfast, you are the guest." He was now leaning against the counter near her, giving her enough space to cook.

"I know, but I wanted to." _And forced habits die hard._ She mentally added. "Well we both appreciate it." They both jumped at the sound of Iroh's voice. "Good morning Uncle." Zuko grumbled. "Good morning Iroh!" Katara said with a winning smile.

"Good morning." He smiled mischievously at the pair. "Did we all sleep well last night?" Zuko and Katara blushed. "Uncle…" Zuko began, almost violently, but Katara cut him off. "I did have a nightmare and woke up screaming, but Zuko made sure I was able to get back to sleep. Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't disturb me dear. I sleep like a rock, unlike Zuko." He smiled. Zuko knew full well that the man was lying through his teeth. Living like a fugitives sharpened your senses, making you a very light sleeper. He was only lying to spare Katara's feelings, and if she noticed, she didn't call him out.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Katara jumped when Zuko spoke. She hadn't noticed his silent descent to the kitchen. She cursed, something she tried not to make a habit of. She was angrier at herself, because her senses had dulled.

The wooden spatula she was using fell to the ground, getting bits of food on the floor, not that she was too worried about it. She stiffened under Zuko's light touch on her shoulders. She remembered how she had woken that morning. Zuko had his arms wrapped around her, holding her very close.

She wanted to repay Zuko for him and his Uncle's kindness so she had decided to make an early trip to the market. She was nervous the entire time, recalling the terrifying images from the day before, but she calmed when she had a pleasant conversation with the market lady, Vidia.

When she made it back to the apartment she began preparing breakfast, knowing the men had been cooking for themselves for months now. She didn't want to be another mouth for them to feed. She was glad she was given the opportunity to cook for someone who would appreciate it.

When Zuko whispered his apologies her heart beat was erratic, the old fear associated with preparing Takeshi's meals slithered into her veins. She didn't understand why she had become so flustered around Zuko.

She knelt down and retrieved the forgotten spatula, anything to escape the flood of midnight rain that clung to the air around the Prince. He had moved to the counter beside her, but she could still feel the phantom warmth of his touch.

She knew he would object to her making breakfast. _But what can he do? I've already made it._ She thought slyly. They both jumped at the sound of Iroh's voice. _What the hell is with these Fire Nation people? _She thought angrily, noting the old man's silent approach.

She knew Iroh was lying when he said she hadn't woke him last night. She was surprised the whole apartment building didn't come and demand what all the noise was. She knew the lie was to protect her feelings, so she let it slide.

She lightly shoved Zuko out of the kitchen, toward the table were Iroh was already seated. "Hey!" He laughed. "Go sit, breakfast is almost ready and I can't work with you breathing down my neck." She heard Iroh sputter over his tea. Katara blushed as she realized the double meaning of her words. She hurriedly turned back to the food, missing the shade of pink that spread across Zuko's features.

She fixed their plates and set them before the fire benders. Iroh smiled so wide, Katara couldn't help but giggle. She went back to the kitchen and prepared her own plate, and began to eat alone. Takeshi had never allowed her to eat with him, and now it was habit to eat alone.

"Katara won't you join us?" Iroh asked. Zuko looked up from his plate, his mouth was full, and Katara laughed because he looked like a little chipmunk-squirrel. She gathered her dishes and went to the table.

"If you insist." She said with a smile. She sat at the small table, in the middle of Zuko and Iroh. They ate silently, enjoying the taste of the meal too much to let words fill their mouths instead of the delicious food.

**...**

**...**

**...**

When they finished breakfast, Iroh made some jasmine tea while Katara and Zuko did the dishes. Katara washed using her bending, and Zuko dried using his. The worked quickly and soon they were all gathered around the table again, sipping tea.

Zuko starred at Katara, he could see that she was in deep thought over something and it was troubling her. Her furrowed brows and narrowed eyes made it clear. "What's wrong Katara?" He asked calmly, not wanting to pry too far into business that wasn't his own.

"I'm trying to figure out where I will go after I leave today. Not that I don't appreciate the help! Because I do, I just can't burden you." Zuko frowned. He felt a pull from her, something inside of him wanted to demand her that she stayed.

He couldn't figure out why he was suddenly so possessive over someone who didn't even belong to him. Before he was even able to utter a syllable of objection, Iroh beat him to the punch. "Nonsense Katara, you are welcome as long you need a place to stay."

Katara was about to speak when Zuko finally found his voice. "You aren't a burden Katara," He said a little more angrily than he would have liked. "Even if you believe otherwise." He could feel his eyes harden. The anger inside of him began to swell, eager for a fight, He needed to douse it fast, he didn't want to lose his temper in front of her.

The hurt in her eyes was enough to do just that. He let out a sigh he hadn't realized he was containing. He took a deep, calming breath. "Katara, I refuse to let you wander around in your condition. You need to stay until you are healthy enough to travel alone."

Her features contorted into a glare, her eyes practically spit fire in their intensity, and that took him by surprise. "What do you mean by, 'my condition'." She spat, venom coating every syllable. Zuko's own anger resurfaced and he could tell this wasn't going to end well.

He gestured at her body abruptly. He instantly regretted it when she flinched, but continued. "Can you not see yourself Katara? You are nothing but skin and bone!" Katara glared at him furiously. She stood from the table.

"Do you think I haven't noticed that!" She shrieked. "Do you think it doesn't kill me every time I see my reflection?" Zuko's silence fueled her anger. "And how dare you! What right do you have to tell me if I can leave or not? Who died and crowned you Fire Lord?" She was shouting, her whole body trembled with the effort the action took.

Zuko ground his teeth. This little wench was taking it a little too far. "It is my right because this is my house! And I am the Prince of the Fire Nation!" He shouted angrily. "Then go rule some subjects who have actually sworn allegiance to you Zuko! You are no Prince of mine." Zuko growled and his sight became tainted with red and black dots. He threw back his chair and stormed from the apartment. Katara winced when he slammed the door behind him.

She sat back down in her chair angrily. She glared at the table and gripped her tea cup so hard her brown knuckles turned white. After a while she felt a touch on her wrist and jumped, completely forgetting that Iroh was still at the table.

"I'm sorry Iroh, I didn't mean to disrupt breakfast." Her body tensed, preparing for the beating Takeshi would have delivered. But when Iroh smiled kindly at her, she willed her muscles to relax. "It will be fine my dear, he just needs to cool off. Then we can all resolve this rationally." Katara couldn't help but smile at the old man.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Zuko stormed around the city, not heading to any place in particular. He never ventured further than a one street radius away from the inn. He was angry at himself for losing his temper in front of the water bender, but she had pushed all the wrong buttons.

"She is so unreasonable!" The men and women on the street gave him odd looks, as he walked down the street, mumbling to himself. Their conversation kept circling through his mind. What right did he have?

_I saved her life! What was I supposed to do? Leave her to those men and let Agni knows what happen to her?_ He thought angrily. He knew the water bender didn't trust him, which was to be expected. Zuko didn't even trust himself half the time.

The constant struggle between right and wrong was getting really tiring, and he wished he could just pick one and be over with it. The day grew increasingly warmer and all Zuko wanted to do was go home and sleep, angry Katara there or not.

**...**

**...**

**...**

When he reached the apartment, he saw his Uncle still sitting at the table, lost in his own world of thoughts. At the sound of the door slamming, Iroh looked up, only to catch a glimpse of Zuko's back as he stalked to his room.

He opened the door to his room, tore off the sweat soaked shirt, and tossed it to the side. He was about to go to his bed, ready to take a well deserved nap, when he froze in his steps. There, on the bed not made by himself, sat Katara.

He tried to pick one of the emotions running through his mind. Zuko starred at her for awhile. He noted that her eyes were slightly puffy and had a red tint to them. Although it was obvious she had been crying, Zuko felt no urge to go and comfort her. He was still angry at her stubbornness.

She peeked at him under her wet lashes. "I made your bed." She finally whispered after a few heart beats of silence. Zuko suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He made no move other than crossing his arms over his bare chest.

He watched as Katara heaved a sigh. She glanced at the floor then back up at him. "Zuko," She hoarsely whispered, gesturing to the foot of the bed. "Please sit. It makes me nervous with you standing over me like that.

Zuko had to be at least five feet away from her, so he really wasn't standing over the water bender, but he did as she asked anyway. He crossed the small room swiftly, his steps uttering no sound, and sat on the spot Katara gestured to.

Katara looked at him with sad eyes, and Zuko could see the apology in them. "Zuko, I-" Zuko cut her off before the full apology could leave her lips. "Don't apologize Katara. What ever I said to offend you, I'm sorry for saying it."

Katara smiled a little. "But I am sorry Zuko." Zuko thought this over and decided to milk it for all it was worth. "If you really want to make it up to me Katara, you will stay until you are healthy enough to travel alone."

There was anger in her eyes, but also a strong shine of defeat. She knew that Zuko wasn't going to give up, so she must have decided to. She sighed heavily again, "On one condition." _Shoulda known she was going to want something. _"I have to have a job."

Zuko chuckled. "I already have one waiting for you." He said with a smile, glad the girl had finally accepted his hospitality.


	5. Chapter 5 Demons Awake

Forgiveness:

**Chapter 5- Demons Awake**

Katara looked at Zuko completely shocked. She had been here for one night and Zuko already had a job for her? It was hard to process while staring at the Prince's well defined figure. "What?" She asked in disbelief. She watched the amusement dance in his eyes.

"I said I have a job for you, one you might enjoy." She looked at him for a few seconds. "What is it?" She asked warily, suddenly very uncomfortable sitting so close to the half naked Prince. "I assume you met Vidia today?" He said with a smug smile.

Katara's mind scrambled to pull anyone with that name from her brain. Through the fog of midnight rain, she plucked the name from her memory. "The market lady?" She questioned. Zuko nodded. "Yeah. She was looking for an extra hand around shop, and was interested in your help."

Now that Katara thought about it, Vidia had hinted at a job while she was buying breakfast. Katara smiled, realizing she would be able to stay without feeling extremely guilty. "When do I start?" She asked a grinning Zuko.

**...**

**...**

**...**

The sun was blazing on the dirt streets. Everything was fast paced in the little market area. Many people buzzed about, haggling for different items. It was much busier now than it had been in the early hours of the day.

Zuko was chatting away like an excited child, telling Katara what was what. _Does he even have any friends back home?_ She wondered absently. This was the most she had ever seen Zuko show any kind of enthusiasm that wasn't devoted to fighting. His whole being was almost care free, but his eyes still held the emotion of a predator as he scanned the area, watching for trouble no doubt.

They reached Vidia's shop about twenty minutes after leaving the inn, their journey slowed by the throngs of people. "Hello Vidia." Zuko said, greeting the woman. "Lee." Vidia said with a nod of her head. "Lee?" Katara whispered, completely confused.

"I cant go around with people calling me by my real name when I'm a fugitive now can I?" He whispered into her ear. His warm breath tickled her delicate skin, sending shivers down her spine. He was right of course, people knowing who he really was would only bring down the wrath of Azula. _How can they not recognize their Prince?_ Katara thought almost angrily.

She nodded in understanding. She turned her attention to the woman behind the counter. "Hello Vidia, nice to see you again this morning." Katara said with a smile. Vidia was a tall woman with a nice figure. Her peppered hair was pulled into a tight bun at the base of her skull. She looked to be about fifty, and age had treated her body kindly. Shadows of an exquisitely beautiful youth were still present in her features.

She had a red dress on under her worn apron. Vidia smiled, causing the small wrinkles around her lips and eyes to crinkle. "Hello Katara." She greeted warmly. "Uh, Lee" Katara tested the name, looking at Zuko. It felt wrong in her mouth. "Said that you were interested in hiring me?"

"Ah, yes. I'm glad you stopped by." Vidia said with a warm smile. "Well, I'd be happy to help." Katara said, feeling at ease around the kind woman. "Perfect!" Vidia said, clasping her hands. "When can you start?" Katara smiled. "Right away."

Vidia showed Katara around the small booth full of produce. The job seemed simple enough, all Katara had to do was hand the customers the fruit they asked for and take their money. _Easy enough. _She thought.

Boy was she wrong. She didn't even recognize half the fruit the booth contained, and the customers were extremely rude if she messed up their order, or didn't get it to them fast enough. Zuko had left shortly after she had began working, claiming he didn't want to distract her.

**...**

**...**

**...**

When the sun finally began to show signs of setting, Zuko came back to bring Katara home. For the second time in her life, Katara was actually happy to see him. He leaned over the counter, a teasing smile tugging at his lips.

"So. How does it feel to be a working class citizen?" Katara rolled her eyes while Vidia laughed. "You just leave her alone Lee, she has worked very hard today." Vidia said while handing Katara her pay for the day.

Zuko chuckled and bat his eyelashes at Katara teasingly. "Is that so? I pinned her as one of those girls who refused to work because they might break a nail." He clutched his head. "Or Agni forbid, mess up their hair!"

Katara smirked and punched him in the arm, causing him to wince dramatically. Katara couldn't suppress her giggle. She turned away and removed the apron she was wearing and returned it t Vidia.

"Goodnight Vidia, and thank you for the job. Even if I haven't quit got the hang of it." Katara smiled sheepishly. "No worries Katara, you'll get it. You're a smart girl. The first day is always the hardest." Katara smiled and exited the booth to join Zuko.

They turned to leave and Zuko called over his shoulder, "Goodnight Vidia." The kind woman smiled. "Goodnight Lee. Oh and tell Mushi I said hello!" Zuko chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll let him know."

"Mushi?" Katara asked when they were out of Vidia's hearing range. "That's Uncle's cover name." "Oh." Said Katara with a nod. They walked back to the inn in an awkward silence.

**...**

**...**

**...**

They entered the small apartment and instantly the smell of dinner flooded their nostrils. "Oh, Iroh! Whatever that is, it smells wonderful." Katara cooed, caressing her gurgling stomach. Zuko smiled. Everyone was nice to his Uncle, Iroh was a charmer, but something about Katara's kindness made his insides warm. Maybe it was because she was an enemy. _She _is _my enemy right?_

"Well thank you Katara. I thought you would like a nice meal after a hard days work." Iroh said with a jolly grin. Katara had already seated herself at the table, to hungry to bother with washing up. "Yes. Thank you." He placed a plate of fish and rice in front of her.

She dove into it, managing much more composure than the previous night. The taste of salmon flooded her mouth and warmed her body. She smiled. "Iroh!" She said around a bite. She chewed quickly and swallowed the food. "This tastes wonderful! You must teach me the recipe."

A huge grin and a faint blush graced his features. "Thank you Katara, I'm glad you enjoy it." The girl nodded her head while shoving another forkful into her mouth. "How was work? Zuko said quite a few customers gave you a hard time" Iroh inquired curiously.

Zuko choked on the tea he had begun to drink. "How would he know? He left shortly after I began working." She stopped and looked at a wide eye Zuko. "Did you spy on me?" She asked, her eyes narrowed. She wasn't entirely angry, mostly annoyed. _Well if he was going to spy he could have helped out. _She thought dryly.

Zuko glanced around, as if the words he needed to say were written on the walls. His mouth gapped stupidly as he sputtered, trying to find something to say. "Well?" Katara asked, curiosity leaking into her voice.

"I was concerned about your safety?" It sounded more like a question. "Right…" Katara smiled slyly. It made her look absolutely devious, and Zuko loved it. He mentally kicked himself as he felt a blush creep over his pale face.

He glared at his Uncle, who only smiled. Zuko got defensive, he didn't like being embarrassed. "I was! Who knows what kind of wackos live in this seedy town!" Katara giggled while Iroh stifled a laugh.

"Okay, okay! I guess I am thankful for your… concern." Zuko's face and neck grew warmer. "Your welcome." He mumbled, starring at his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Katara scooted back from the table. "Well Iroh that was a lovely meal, but if you will excuse me, I am going to go and wash off today's hard work." Iroh smiled. "Of course." She turned to Zuko and noticed the blazing red his neck and face held.

"Zuko, would you mind if I used your tunic again tonight?" Zuko didn't respond. He kept his eyes trained on his plate. "Zuko?" She probed in a higher volume. Golden eyes shot from the table. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, go ahead." He looked back down at the table and Katara pretended not to notice his furious blush.

Zuko's eyes fallowed the water bender's sashaying hips as she made her way to the washroom. When her flowing curves disappeared behind the door he turned and stared daggers at his Uncle. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." Zuko demanded in a hiss. Iroh smiled innocently. "Do what Nephew?"

Zuko groaned. "You know good and well that I had no intentions of telling her that I was watching her!" He put his head in his hands. 'Why do you insist on embarrassing me?" Iroh chuckled. "I don't try to embarrass you Nephew, but you leave yourself wide open for the opportunity." Zuko sighed.

"Oh, Uncle, by the way. Vidia said hi this morning." Zuko watched as an adorable shade of pink flushed the elder man's wrinkled cheeks. "How sweet of her." Was all the man said. "Did you hear anything while you were at the docks?" Zuko asked, trying to stifle his curiosity. His Uncle's face turned sad. "No one has seen or heard any sign of the Avatar or his group in several months." Zuko nodded. "Keep an ear out." Iroh sighed. "I will Nephew."

**...**

**...**

**...**

Azula could hear the angry shouts of the Avatar and his followers before she reached the prison room the were held in. Capturing him had been easy enough, _I don't know why Zuko had such a hard time with it. _Her troops had captured the Water Tribe "warrior" first. His delicious screams filled the night and woke the other two.

She had them surrounded and the Avatar surrendered. But even though Azula had the Avatar and his two comrades, she was not satisfied. Her collection of enemies and traitors was not complete. The Water Tribe wench had managed to slip through her fingers, and her brother and uncle were still floating around somewhere.

Azula quietly approached the door and looked inside. The Avatar was clad in chains like usual, but the guards were flat against the wall, covered in food. "Do you think I'm stupid?" She heard him cry. _Why, yes actually._ she thought to herself with a smirk.

"Do you think I wouldn't be able to smell the poison in the food?" The princess' eyes narrowed. "What do you take me for?" The angry boy shouted. The blind girl and the Water tribe warrior had grown silent in shock. Azula decided now was a good time to make her presence known.

She walked through the doorway, boots slamming against the metal floors. The soldiers immediately straightened at the sound. Their aura's practically screamed with terror. Azula relished in the fear the men's eyes held,

"What is going on here gentlemen?" She asked with fake concern. "I'll tell you what's going on!" Azula glared into the unseeing eyes of the earth bender. "Your soldiers came up with the bright idea of poisoning our food!"

"Your Highness, that is preposterous! We-" "Silence!" Azula commanded turning to look at the terrified men. She glanced at the food cart that had been brought into the room. The guards had not yet fed the older boy, or the blind girl.

"I will see if it is poisoned myself." She picked up a bowl of the prison rations and raised the chopsticks to her lips. She could smell the poison as well. It was a thick, oily smell. She calculated every movement the two soldiers made.

They were biting their nails and sweat poured down their brows. She was about to insert the chopsticks into her mouth, when the weaker soldier finally yelled out to her. Azula lowered the chopsticks and narrowed her eyes.

"I see. I am appalled that you allowed me to bring that food that close to my mouth. I should charge you with treason! And attempted assassination of a member of the Royal family!" The men's already wide eyes, widened. "Princess, we assure-"

"Silence!" She ordered, cold authority lacing every syllable she uttered. "Leave this instant! You will be dealt with properly later." They bowed and scurried out of the room. She turned to the Water Tribe boy. She smirked as he shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her stare.

"Sokka." She let the name roll of her tongue with a slight purr. She watched with delight as a shudder ran though him. She knew he was not attracted to her, that shudder had been a mix of fear and hate. To her it was all the same, it still gave her the same rush and boosted her ego.

She walked into the cell further, ignoring the protests from the others. The self-proclaimed warrior was fastened securely to the wall with chains that gave him enough room to sit. His legs were crossed, hiding the chains that fastened to his ankles.

He looked away from her, refusing to meet the princess' eyes. Azula's eyes grew predatory. She stalked over to him with grace that rivaled that of a pygmy puma. She stopped in front of him, kneeling so their faces were level. She could feel him fuming.

She reached out abruptly and grabbed his chin. She turned his face to hers and dug her talon like nails into the soft skin of his jaw line. He hissed and his blue eyes glared challengingly into her golden ones.

"Where is my sister." He asked, his strong voice laced with venom. "As I told you before, I. Do. Not. Know." With each word she dug her talons into his skin a little further. She felt his jaw muscle, clenching in her hand, and she smiled slyly. "But as soon as I find out, I'll let you know." She said with one more sharp squeeze.

She pulled her hand away from the warrior's face and watched with sick satisfaction as blood trickled down his chin. She lifted her fingers and licked the dark liquid from her nails. "Even in the non-benders, the ocean runs thickly through the Water Tribe veins." She mussed aloud, noting the salinity of Sokka's blood.

She turned and headed for the door. "Azula! We don't have time to play your sick games!" The Avatar shouted behind her. Azula turned just enough so he could see her smirk. "That's too bad. I'm just getting started!" With that she left. "Arg! If my chakra wasn't locked!" He shouted the empty threat at her. Azula laughed manically down the hall.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Katara took a quick bath this time. She was exhausted and was afraid she would fall asleep to the gentle lull of the water. She dressed and combed her hair hastily, avoiding the mirror and her pathetic reflection.

She hung her clothes from earlier on the hook that protruded from the door. She left the washroom. She walked down the hall and peeked her head out into the living room. "Goodnight Iroh." She called to the elder man who was pruning a small plant. "Goodnight Katara." He called to the adolescent.

Katara turned and made her way to Zuko's room. She opened the door with out knocking. She saw him sitting on the bed, engrossed in a scroll. He lifted his eyes from the parchment and smiled.

His attention was drawn to her quiet entrance. He looked up from his scroll. Soft waves of chocolate silk framed a hallow, yet beautiful face. Blue eyes peeked out nervously from long, thick, black lashes. Slender arms hugged a nicely developed chest. His red tunic hung loosely over her delicate frame, contrasting nicely with her bronze skin. Underneath it, voluminous legs shifted uncomfortably.

"What are you reading?" She asked quietly. It took him a second to remember. He actually wasn't reading. He was looking at the portrait of his mother that he always kept with him. He flipped the scroll and showed her the image. Her large blue eyes squinted, trying to see the picture better in the candle light.

Katara stepped closer to the bed, wanting to clearly see the picture Zuko held. She sat down beside him. It was a very beautiful woman, who looked to be in her thirties. She was dressed in very formal Fire Nation robes. A small flame head piece peeked out of her raven topknot.

"She's beautiful." Katara whispered, lightly touching the scroll. "Who is she?" She asked, holding Zuko's gaze. She saw a flash of sadness go through his eyes. "She is my mother." He said with a small smile. Katara stared at the picture. She could see bits of Zuko in the woman's face.

"You look like her." Zuko smiled. "What is her name?" Zuko closed his eyes, pain flashed across his scarred face. "Ursa." He said, opening his eyes. "Her name is Ursa." Katara glanced at the portrait again. "You have her eyes, and when you smile, it looks just like hers."

"I miss her." Zuko said in a broken whisper, sadness drenching every word. Katara touched the cool blue stone that rested on her collar out of reflex. "What happened to her?" She whispered, engrossed. "She disappeared. No one except my father knows exactly what happened. And he hasn't breathed a word." He told her. "Oh." Katara said, lost of words.

Zuko looked at Katara. She was fiddling with the pendent on her choker. Zuko knew that her mother had died. "What was her name?" Katara glanced at him. "Kya." Zuko nodded. "Gran-Gran says I look just like her." She said, slight pride filling her voice. They sat in silence, remembering their mothers.

Katara sat up straight and yawned, popping her jaw. "Oh. I'm sorry, you must be exhausted." Zuko said rolling up the scroll and placing it on the bedside table. "No, it's ok-" She was cut off by another yawn.

In truth Katara was tiered, she just wasn't ready for Zuko to lay down on the pallet yet, taking his warmth with him. She stretched her arms to give herself something to do to stay awake. The nerves in her back twitched and shot pain all through her lower back.

She hissed and bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain. "Are you alright?" Zuko asked, one of his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Yeah, just sore" Zuko rolled up his scroll and put it in the drawer in the bedside table.

He moved behind Katara. "Here, let me help you." Katara turned so Zuko could reach her more easily. She felt gentle warm hands probe the sore spots in her back. She was somewhat uncomfortable with Zuko touching her so intimately.

She sat ridged for awhile. Zuko chuckled. "If you want this to do you any good Katara, you'll have to loosen up." Reluctantly, Katara relaxed her posture. Almost instantly, she began to melt under Zuko's warm touch.

His experienced hands roamed across the planes of her sore muscles. "Where did you learn this?" Katara had given Gran-Gran massages before, but she was no where as good as Zuko.

"I learned through observation. Uncle was always dragging me to the palace spas with him, and I picked up a thing or two." "Hmmm." Katara mumbled with a slight nod of her head, completely consumed by the relaxing sensation Zuko's warm hands brought.

Zuko could feel every bone her back held. Her taut skin was unyielding to his touch. He warmed his hands with fire bending, knowing that it would help her stressed muscles relax. The only other people he had done this for was his Uncle and Mai.

It was weird when he did it for his Uncle, and when he touched Mai like this, it wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't as self relaxing as it was when he touched Katara like this. Mai's skin lacked the alluring, exotic look and feel that Katara's skin held.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Katara was almost asleep. She leaned against Zuko while he passed long, pale fingers through her hair. "Katara." Zuko whispered in his rough, sultry voice. "Mmm?" "Katara, you should lie down." He whispered shifting her.

"Okay." She mumbled. _I thought I was laying down…_ She thought groggily. Zuko gently laid her down, then laid down beside her, facing the opposite direction.

_Katara is running through the woods again, but this time it is storming. Rain cascades like a waterfall from the sky. Thunder rumbled and lighting danced across the sky in a frightening display. _

_She ran through the trees, panting, tired of bending the rain away from her. Lighting began striking closer to her. Katara looked around her as the woods caught on fire. The fire was strange, it was blue instead of orange and red._

_Lightning struck close to her head, her sight began to blur from the heat. Each flash brought images from her past. Kya's face would paint the sky, then Hokada's, Sokka's, Aang's, Toph's, Zuko's even._

_All of them either looked like the were in pain, or they were ashamed. "Tell me how to help you!" She shouted into the night. Lightning zipped past her face. Azula appeared out of nowhere. She laughed, an unstable, slightly insane sound._

"_Your to late water bender!" She said circling Katara, stirring the air around her. "No one can help them now!" Azula shot her lightning at Katara. Just before the lightning hit her, she woke._

"No!" She screamed, sitting straight up. She was beside the wall, while Zuko was on the open side of the bed. He almost tumbled off of the mattress, narrowly missing spilling out onto the floor.

"What!" He said, instantaneously lighting his palm, illuminating Katara's fearful face. She was breathing heavily, but she had a grip on herself and reality. Carefully, she placed her features into a mask of false confidence.

"It's nothing. Just another nightmare. Go back to sleep." Zuko frowned. "Are you okay? I-" She looked him full in the face, cutting him off with a sharp expression. "Go back to sleep." She said a little coldly. "Please." She added in a softer tone, relaxing her face just a smidge.

He laid back down, but he still watched the water bender. She laid and faced the wall again, her breathing and heart beat slowing a little. Zuko turned his body toward her. He reached out and snaked his arm about her middle.

Instantly she stiffened under his unexpected touch. "Just tell me if you want me to stop." He whispered in a sultry tone into the shell of her ear. He felt her nod but she did not utter a sound. Slowly, he molded his body around her delicate frame.

She was cold to the touch and he felt slight tremors rolling off of her body. He pressed his scarred cheek into the fan of chocolate hair that spilled across her pillow. His forehead rested against her neck and he, ever so lightly, pressed his rough lips against the soft spot between her shoulder blades.

He heard her breath hitch and some primitive part of his brain was pleased that he had caused the sound. "Zuko." She whispered, and although her voice was thick with tears and exhaustion, it was clearly a command to stop.

He drew his lips from her neck and placed them next to her ear. "Shh. Sleep little water bender." He watched with satisfaction as her hairs stood on end and goose bumps rose on her bronze skin. Images from the night with the pirates flashed through his mind, and some how he knew they past through hers too.

She nodded again. She was trying to relax her body, he could tell. He moved his face back to he neck and breathed in her jasmine scent. Eventually her body melted into his and she slept soundly for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6 The Fall of a Princess

Forgiveness:

**Chapter 6- The Fall of a Princess**

Azula sat on a throne similar to her fathers, the offending guards knelt before her. Blue flame danced around the platform the throne rests on. "I am disappointed in the weakness you men have displayed."

"We are sorry to have disappointed you Princess." The men said. "What am I to do with two treacherous guards? What am I to do with two weak men, who, knowing the Avatar would reincarnate, tried to poison him?"

The men shook where they knelt. Azula reached out with a fire whip and lashed the men across their backs. The blue fire burnt right through their armor, all the way to the soft flesh of their backs. They screamed and writhed in pain.

Azula smiled. The intoxicating sounds of anguish filled her ears like a sweet melody. "Now, I do hope you are listening. You have one chance to redeem yourselves. Find me my brother and Uncle, and find me that Water Tribe wench!"

The men still screamed in pain. "Get them out of my sight, and for Agni's sake, shut them up!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

Zuko woke in a peaceful fog, surrounded by the scent of jasmine and ocean waves. He nuzzled his scar further into Katara's silk hair. All of a sudden, he felt claws in his right hand. "If that hand moves any closer to where I assume it is going, I will gladly remove it."

Zuko froze when he saw his hand close to Katara's, personal area. He quickly removed it, for he favored his arms. "Uh, good morning." He said with a small smile and fierce blush, the offending hand on the back of his neck.

"Well. Aren't we all chipper this morning?" Katara said teasingly, her good humor back since she had a descent night's sleep. Zuko shrugged and rolled out of bed. He did feel happier than normal. It was a rare feeling for him. Nothing was going to ruin this day.

**...**

**...**

**...**

_The universe just loves proving me wrong doesn't it!_ He and Katara had gone to the market when Katara had spotted two injured Fire Nation soldiers. Her nurturing side took over and she had insisted on healing the horrible burn marks that had eaten lash marks into their backs.

Zuko had insisted they hurried and left, for he recognized the burn pattern. They were Clean cut and precise. He only knew of one person who could make burns that clean. Azula.

"Katara. Let's just go. They will get treatment elsewhere. For Agni's sake Katara! They're Fire Nation soldiers!" She glared at him. "I know. But maybe they will appreciate the help."

Well they didn't. Stupid naïve girl. As soon as the soldiers found out she was a water bender, they were after her.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Zuko was dragging her through allies and backstreets, trying to lose the four or five soldiers that had assembled after the two injured soldiers started screaming, "It's her! It's the water bender!" Zuko had his cloak on; thank Agni, so they didn't recognize him.

"'Let's go help the poor soldiers!' She said! 'Maybe they will appreciate the help!' She said! Well Katara, it looks like they didn't!" Zuko spat angrily, his lungs burning from running. "Oh, shut up Zuko! I'm more concerned with the fact that they recognized me."

Zuko growled, deflecting a flame one of the soldiers summoned. "But the fact that we are fighting for our lives doesn't bother you in the least?" Katara lashed out with a water whip at one of the soldiers, leaving an angry red welt on his face.

"Of course it bothers me! But I've fought for my life so long now, it's just second nature. But I've never been to this town before, how could they have recognized me?" "I don't know!" Zuko shouted. Pictures of the two wounded guards flashed through his mind. And he almost dead panned.

"Azula!" He said quietly. Katara whipped another guard. "What?" "Azula! She must know you're isolated from your group. But how?" Katara's dream rematerialized. The grieved faces of her friends and Azula's maniacal laugh filled her senses.

"She captured them Zuko!" He looked at her, noting the soldier planning on singeing her back. "Duck!" He shouted. She did and he sent the fire ball right back at the soldier. But as he did so, his cloak fell, the ties loose from fighting. Everyone froze. "Prince Zuko?" one of the men said.

_Shit. _Zuko thought. During their pause, more soldiers had snuck up. Now they were surrounded, two to 10. One of the younger soldiers struck out with a fire whip, but missed Zuko and grazed Katara's upper arm.

"Ahh!" She screamed. She dropped the water whip she had been holding. She gloved her hand with water and placed it over the scorched flesh. The water turned into a brilliant blue. The soldiers crept closer, forming a tight circle around the prize.

When Katara finished healing the wound, she let the water slip through her fingers, and stumbled, almost falling. Zuko caught her before she could hit the ground. He looked around, trying to find an escape. There was none.

He turned to what appeared to be the commanding officer. "If we surrender, will you restrain your men from burning her? I am sure Azula wants that privilege for herself." Zuko said bitterly, fuming at the thought of someone marring Katara's flesh.

The soldier narrowed his eyes, but nodded his head. Katara searched Zuko's face, angrily. Feelings of betrayal ripped through her. "Zuko? What are you doing?" She hissed. "Saving our lives!" He hissed back. "By handing us over to Azula? Yeah, that makes sense!"

Zuko groaned. "You'll be able to see your friends." That shut her up. The guards moved in and chained their hands. One yanked Katara to her feet, causing her to whimper in pain. Zuko growled, a sound more animal than human.

A solider slapped him in the back of the head, hard. Blackness swam in his vision for a minute. They marched all the way to the docks, passing Vidia's shop, where Iroh was buying dinner.

**...**

**...**

**...**

The boat ride was shorter than Katara and Zuko had expected. It was only about a week or so's ride to Azula's Island. Zuko measured the days by the feel of the sun sinking and rising above him.

They were feed meager rations and they were never allowed above deck. They had been kept together in the same dank, holding chamber. Their feet and hands were shackled, but they could walk around the cell.

They were huddled in a corner, Zuko's arms wrapped around Katara's small body. It had taken him four days to convince her that it wasn't a trap, that he hadn't planned this. He still didn't think she trusted him.

She woke more often from nightmares now. It was to the point that they were lucky to get four to five hours of sleep, collectively.

The hatch opened, flooding the dark cell with blinding light. Katara shrank into Zuko more. He tightened his arms around her. A soldier stepped in, a silhouette against the light. "Let's go." He said gruffly.

Zuko stood, pulling Katara to her feet as well. The guard moved to grab Katara, but was stopped by Zuko's animalistic growl. He glared at the guard as he removed his arms from around the water bender. She whimpered like a child.

"Shh, little water bender. We'll be okay." He nuzzled her hair with his scarred cheek, and then stepped away so the guard could escort them above deck. They stopped when they emerged fully into the sun light, reveling in its warmth and brightness.

A guard shoved them forward, down the gang plank, to the docks. Azula's Island was like the princess herself. It was covered in beautiful, yet deadly plants, designed so that if you by some miracle escaped to the jungles, you would die a slow and painful death from eating any of the plants.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Zuko and Katara were ushered into the prison. Their senses were assaulted by the sounds of anguish and the stench of decay. A guard stopped Katara in front of the door that led to her cell. The other guard pushed Zuko forward.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you taking me?" Zuko shouted as he struggled against his restraints. "Zuko!" called Katara. She tried to crane her neck to follow him, but they were dragging him further away.

"Princess Azula has requested an audience with you, Prince Zuko." Was all they told him.

**...**

**...**

**...**

The guard pulled Katara into her shared cell. Three faces lifted at the sound of the door opening. "Katara?" they all said, varying emotion coloring their voices. "Sokka? Aang? Toph?" She asked in bewilderment as the guard chained her to the wall near her brother.

As she got a better look at Sokka's face, she gasped. "Sokka! What happened to your face?" The claw marks had tripled, leaving Sokka's jaw jagged and bloody. "Oh. It's nothing. Really."

The dark look in his eyes told otherwise. Katara knew not to push him. She turned her attention to the others, noting that they only held a few scratches and bruises. "I missed you." She told them. "We missed you too." They told her.

"What happened to you?" Aang asked quietly. "I was kidnapped." Katara said bitterly, leaving out anything involving Zuko. "Kidnapped!" Everyone shouted. "Yeah, but I escaped." Toph laughed. Katara shot her a dirty look that she didn't see. "Only our Sugar Queen would get kidnapped, escape, then end up in a Fire Nation prison."

Katara stuck her tongue out at the earth bender and the others snickered. "How are you all feeling?" Katara asked on a more serious note. "We're alright, except for me not being able to see, Aang getting verbally harassed by guards, and Sokka getting sexually harassed by Princess Psycho."

"What!" Katara asked, whirling her head to face her brother. "Thanks Toph." He mumbled. "No problem Snoozles." She replied. "What is she talking about Sokka." Katara demanded.

Sokka sighed. "She only does it to get a rise out of me-" Toph snickered this time. "I mean to make me mad!" He shouted, exasperated. "It isn't really a big deal." He said with the same far off dark look in his eyes. This time Katara couldn't contain herself. "No big deal?" Sokka shrugged. "It's better than being burned to a crisp."

**...**

**...**

**...**

Azula was still seated on her throne when they threw Zuko into the room. "My my Zuzu, have you become so uncivilized already?" Zuko snarled. "In my country, we bow when in the presence of royalty." A guard kicked him to his knees. "That's better."

Zuko glared up at the monster that was his sister from his position on the floor. "I was wondering where that little water bending wench had run off to. It looks like you have, once again, put those you love in danger Zuzu."

Zuko growled, the animal like sound having no effect on the insane princess. Azula looked around, doing a sweep of the room. "Where is my Uncle?" She asked the guard. He looked like he was going to pee himself, which would have normally made her giddy.

"He wasn't with them your Majesty. We searched the entire city, but we could not find him." Azula narrowed her eyes. "Imbeciles! All of you! I ask one, simple thing and you couldn't even accomplish that!" The guards fell to their knees.

Azula turned toward her brother, who was now sporting a smug look. "Where is he Zuko!" She hissed. If there was one thing Azula feared, it was her uncle, if only for his raw power. "Not even to my last breath, would I tell you Azula." She hissed and scratched him across his good cheek, leaving three, angry red marks on his face.

"Throw him in the cell with the others!" She grabbed the guard closest to her by the collar. "You will find him! There will be no place left to hide!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

The guards shoved Zuko into the cell. "Zuko!" Everyone exclaimed angrily, except Katara, who was strangely silent. "What is he doing here!" Sokka yelled as the guard chained Zuko to a wall close to Katara.

"Sokka." Her voice had a warning tone in it. "Be quite." The guard said, thinking of at least three better things he could be doing then playing baby sitter. The room fell silent until the gruff man left.

Katara sucked air in through her teeth. "Zuko? Did she do that to you?" She asked, concerned, but with underlying venom. "Don't worry about it Katara." He replied. "I wish I had some water so I could heal all of you. I feel so useless."

"Katara, why do you even care about that jerks injuries?" Sokka spat. "He and his Uncle saved my life." Sokka's eyes widened, then narrowed. He did not push the subject further.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sometime later, after they had been feed and caught up with one another, Azula sauntered into the prison cell. Everyone looked to her, all carrying hatred in their eyes. "What a welcome." Azula said sarcastically.

"What do you want Azula." Azula laughed. "Oh, Zuzu. Father would shake in his boots if he knew the things I wanted." She walked over to Sokka. She gently ran her nails over his cheek, just enough to bring chill bumps to his flesh.

"How is my favorite prisoner today?" She cooed. Sokka glared daggers. "I've been neglecting you haven't I? Well I thought I'd make it up to you." She glanced at Katara once then turned her attention back to the warrior.

"I brought you a present Sokka." She purred, her voice full of malice. "Didn't you say you wanted to see your sister? Be grateful my soldiers brought her here alive!" She gave his jaw a firm squeeze with her fingers.

She moved to Katara. She stood in front of her with her arms crossed, eyes narrowed. "I don't know how you ended up with my brother, wench, but you can forget anything good you've thought about him. He will turn on you. It's in his blood."

Katara hissed. "Your wrong Azula." Azula laughed, the sound sent chills down Katara's spine. "Keep thinking that sweet heart." Azula gave her a once over, her eyes catching on the almost invisible scar on her upper arm from the burn. She smiled, but the gesture held no comfort. "Did Zuzu ever tell any of you the story of how he got his scar?"

Zuko growled deep in his throat. "Oh? So you haven't told them Zuzu?" She turned so everyone was in her gaze. "Well I'll be kind enough to fill them in. He got that scar from father." She said, examining her nails.

"Yep. Burned him because he was to much of a coward to accept the challenge of an Agni Kai." Katara reached out to Zuko, her fingertips barley brushing his scar. Zuko stiffened, but kept his eyes on his sister.

Azula looked between the two. She began to laugh. "Oh this is to grand!" She laughed again. "The Water Tribe peasant, has fallen for the banished Fire Nation prince!" She said it with bitter, mocking laughter. Katara's face burned crimson. She shank back under Aang and Sokka's heavy stares.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Azula left, laughing her unstable, insane laugh. Darkness filled the room and the sound of rats scurrying across the floor filled the air. "So, what's the escape plan?" Katara asked, always the optimist. "Escape plan?" Sokka said bewildered. "Katara, we have been here for months. There is no escape. Not from the inside."

"He's right Katara. If I could have got a hold of some of this metal, we would have been long gone." Toph said from her wooden cage. "It wouldn't have mattered if you escaped." Zuko said off handedly.

"Yeah yeah Zuko, you would have just hunted us down, blah, blah, blah." Sokka said, almost, but with a hard bite. He was still fuming over the fact that Zuko liked his little sister. "No. I wouldn't have had the chance. One bite from the any of the plants on this island and you would be dead, and I understand you have a natural curiosity." Zuko spoke through clenched teeth.

Sokka bristled. "And how do you know about the plants?" He spat. "Because I was there when Azula designed this Island." Everyone shot him a puzzled look. "She made this island?" Katara asked.

Zuko sighed, and his eyes gained a far off look to him. "Yes. On her seventh birthday, Ozai asked her what she wanted. Azula told him "A prison island all my own". So father let her design this place."

"What kind of parent gives their kid a prison island for their birthday?" Toph asked, a puzzled expression in her blind eyes. "The same kind who burns their son for talking out of turn." Zuko growled.

"Toph," Katara said, diverting everyone's attention from Zuko. "What wrong with Aang?" Toph slapped her forehead. "Do you people not understand the definition of blind!" She shouted angrily. "I assume he is meditating. He's been doing that often. Something about not being able to reach Roku and a blocked chakra. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention during his rambling." She said while picking at her toes.

Katara grimaced. "Aang cant reach Avatar Roku?" Zuko asked. Toph was about to reply when Sokka interrupted her. "What? Is that a plus for you jerk bender?"

"What is the extent of your knowledge of the spirit world, Water Tribe peasant?" Zuko bit out. Sokka growled. "Wouldn't you like to know!" He shouted angrily. Zuko rolled his eyes and turned to Katara.

"Aang should be able to reach Roku whenever in deep meditation, which he seems to be in right now." "What are you getting at?" Sokka's natural curiosity winning out over his anger and irritation.

"Azula must be blocking his spiritual connection somehow." Everyone's eyes widened. "What! How is that even possible!" Sokka said, animatedly. "Calm down Snoozles! Your giving me a headache." Toph said, rubbing her temples.

"Uncle told me of a few plants that could cloud a persons connection with the spirit world. She's probably having it mixed in with his food." He sighed and slumped back against the wall. "So… what do we do?" Katara asked. Zuko moved his eyes to her face. "Pray for a miracle."

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Princess! Princess Azula!" Azula looked up from her nails to see a frantic guard running into the throne room. She sighed. _This better be good._ "Yes soldier." She asked in a clippie tone. "Princess," The guard said, bowing hastily. "There has been a breech in security."

"WHAT!" The princess roared. The blue flames burned white as the princess leapt from her seat. The poor, unlucky guard cowered before her. "That's impossible!" She screeched. "I designed this Island myself! Its impenetrable!" She hissed.

"There is no way to get in!" She said more to herself than anyone else. "What do you wish us to do Princess?" The guard asked, never removing his eyes from the floor. Azula walked through the flames, down the stairs, to the floor before the guard, completely untouched by the searing heat of the flames.

"Double the guards, but should the intruder be captured, deliver him to me. I do believe this is a family visit. Then the Princess, struggling with retaining her sanity, strode down the hall to the prison chamber.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Iroh felt thirty years younger as he made his way across Azula's Island with great agility. Soldiers who had never before bore witness to the Dragon of the West, fell before his awesome power.

Iroh carved a path of destruction to his nephew, set fire to anything in his way. But Iroh was not alone in this. He had called on the Order of the White Lotus, knowing this Island was on their list of things to cleanse.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Sokka struggled wildly against his restraints, eyes full of venom, but all in vain. Azula was running long, slender, pale fingers up Sokka's sternum, to his bronze neck. He growled and spat like a wild animal.

Azula's voice sound like a whisper in his ears compared to Toph and Katara's panicked whimpers, and Zuko and Aang's own savage sounds. Soldiers held knives of fire to the girls' throats. Zuko and Aang struggled against their chains, trying to protect the girls.

One of the guards sneered in Toph's face, and the blind girl spat at him. "Why you little!" he reared his hand back and slapped the little earth bender, with much more force than necessary. "No!" Katara screamed as the earth bender's body went slack. The guards laughed.

"Azula!" Aang shouted. "Leave them alone! I'm the one you want aren't I?" Azula smiled and turned her attention to the Water Tribe boy. "Do you hear him Sokka? He acts so brave, even in the face of his demise." She spoke in his ear, her voice sending chills down his spine.

She moved her lips inches from his. "Isn't that just divine?" She pulled away, laughing. Azula turned to her brother. "Zuko, my dear brother. Did you know Uncle is storming my beaches at this very moment?" She watched the shock dance in his eyes.

"Uncle is here?" Azula rolled her eyes. "You are so slow Zuzu. Yes. Uncle is here, along with that ridiculous Order of the White Lotus." Zuko narrowed his eyes. "And they will be exterminated! Just like those Air Nomad vermin!" Aang hissed at the remark about his people, but Azula paid him no mind.

All of a sudden, a powerful explosion shook the building. From a hole in the wall came Iroh, Bumi, Pakku, and Jeong Jeong. "What the hell!" The soldiers cried. The others that had come with Iroh wasted no time on attacking the guards. Iroh turned to his niece.

"Azula, I'm warning you. Let them go." He said in an even voice. Azula laughed, her mind completely gone. "I'm sorry Uncle, but I don't think I will!" She stirred the air around her. Katara screamed, Azula was about to kill Zuko.

Before the lighting left her finger tips, she collapsed. "What?" someone said. Azula's face was filled with shock and terror. Zuko looked at the water bender, who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her hands clenched, then released. She turned her wet azure eyes toward his liquid amber ones and he knew. Katara had just stopped his sister's heart. He turned away. "Uncle, could you get us down please?"

Iroh released everyone from their chains. They fled the Island under the cover of the Order of the White Lotus. They found Appa in a remote part of the prison and everyone piled up and flew away.

Azula's Island went up in flames, poisonous gas rose from the burning plants. Those who had survived fled the island, not wanting to be burned alive. Those not lucky enough to escape, died along with the island.


	7. Epilogue

Forgiveness:

**Epilogue**

Zuko sat by the river, sharpening his blades. After their escape from Azula's Island, he and his Uncle had joined the Gaang. It was difficult for some of the members to accept them, but Katara had effective ways of persuasion.

He scrapped the sharpening stone across the blades harshly. He heard her soft footsteps before she reached his spot, smelt her jasmine scent before she spoke.

"Zuko." She whispered. He continued to sharpen his blades. "Zuko. Please look at me." She begged from behind him. He paused, his hand hovering over the blade. He took a deep breath and faced Katara.

Her bronze skin had a pale glint to it, and her eyes were red and wet. _She's been crying again._ He thought. She looked as if she was going to say something, but thought better of it. She glanced up at the unhealed scratches that stretched from his cheek to his chin.

"Would you like me to heal those?" She whispered. He thought about it briefly. It was the last thing Azula ever gave him, before she died. Before Katara killed her.

He placed his broad swords and sharpening tools the side. "Sure." He said. He watched as she pulled a ribbon of water from the river. She carefully walked over and knelt before him. She reached her gloved hand to hover over the wounds.

She asked with her eyes to continue, and he nodded his head. She proceeded to heal the wound. He watched the shimmering blue out of the corner of his eye. Katara said nothing, didn't even look him in the eye.

She finished and released the water back to the river. "Thank you." Zuko whispered. She nodded. "You have very light scarring, but it is hardly noticeable." She moved her eyes from his, ashamed. Zuko starred at her.

They had hardly talked since the incident on the island. She looked at him again, her eyes restraining fresh tears. "I'm sorry Zuko." She chocked out. "I am so sorry." She sank to her knees, almost bowing to him.

Zuko watched her shoulders quiver, shaking in her shame. "I didn't want to. Please, Zuko, believe me." She begged, turning her face to the gaze of the Fire Prince. "I did it to save you." She continued. She was pleading with her eyes. "I couldn't let her hurt you anymore."

"Why?" Zuko asked bluntly. Katara looked at him, puzzled. "Why did you save me? You could have let me die, and escaped with your friends." Katara smiled sadly. "Don't you know me better then that Zuko? You saved my life, I had to return the favor."

She sighed. "And no matter how much I try to deny it, you've worked your way into my heart. I cannot ignore that." Zuko looked at her with, wide, unbelieving eyes. "How can you possibly feel anything for me Katara?"

"For the Prince of Fire, you aren't very bright." She said wiping a tear from her eye. "You saved me from the me from those men, that day in the village. You and your Uncle took me in and put food in my belly, when I was starving. You taught me, that even your enemies should be given a chance." Her voice was cracking, tears threatened to spill.

Zuko mulled over what she had said. _She could be lying. _Zuko thought. _Just telling me what I want to hear, so I will forgive her. _But Zuko knew her better than that.

Zuko lifted Katara's chin with his fingers, pulling her blue eyes to meet his amber ones. "Do you really mean that? That you feel something for me?" Katara nodded against his fingers. "And you are truly sorry for killing my sister?" He asked, his eyes hard, but his fingers gentle.

Katara paused, thinking over her answer. "I'm not sorry that she is dead, but I am sorry that I had to be the one to kill her. She was your sister, and I can only pray that you will forgive me. Whispered the blood bender.

Zuko nodded, as if expecting her answer. He tightened his grip on her chin a little, but his eyes softened. He leaned his head down until his forehead met hers. Her eyes were panicky, searching his for something. Zuko denied her eyes whatever they were searching for as he sealed his lips over hers.

Katara was taken aback by the sudden searing heat against her lips. She instinctively stiffened and tried to squirm away, but Zuko held fast. He searched her eyes, trying to drink in the emotions swimming in them.

The longer he held his lips against hers, the more she succumbed to the intensity of the heat surrounding her. Her eyes slipped closed, closing Zuko off from the pool of emotion in them.

Zuko's hand slid from her chin to the base of her skull, gripping it gently. Heat coursed through his being like currents through the ocean. All he knew in that moment was Katara. Not the death of his sister, or his banishment. Not the seemingly endless war. Only her.

Katara gripped Zuko's raven mane and wallowed in the overwhelming smell of midnight storms. Nothing else existed in that moment. Not her looming past, or the judgmental glares from Aang and her brother. Not the fact that she had used blood bending to kill someone. Just Zuko.

Something dormant with in her came alive, lending her strength and passion. Zuko pulled away, gasping for air. He rested his forehead against Katara's. Through rugged breaths he whispered, "You are forgiven" Before claiming her mouth as his once more.


End file.
